


Only Girl In The World

by guesswhofern



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, F/M, Keeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One team bonding night can lead to so much things. A closer friendship, deep conversations and good old movie nights. Deeks being insanely brave on those nights may changes everything to the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Club

Hetty had invited us once again to visit one of the newest clubs in LA. Everyone was already there; Sam and Callen were already in the club with Hetty, and Eric and Nell were outside of the club and asking me when we would show up.

Being her partner, I'd said I would pick her up, you know, saving gas and so on… and now here I am, standing in her messy living room waiting for the not-so-much-sleeping beauty to be ready. "Fern, when are you going to be ready? Everyone is waiting for us."

"Almost ready, Tim. I can't wait to see if the club has some handsome men to offer." she said from the bathroom.

Trying not to let my jealousy—and  _hurt?—_ show, I answered her. "Well, you got that handsome man right here with you and it's supposed to be a team night out."

I heard Kensi laughing. "Right, Shaggy, and since when can we not dance with other people? Sometime during the night everyone will go home," she said, walking out of her room. Wow. She looks stunning. She has her hair down and you can see the light waves. The look I love most.

But it gets better. She's wearing a simple golden dress, which suits her curves very well. She's beautiful. I recognized when she came closer that she's wearing the chain I gave her for her birthday this year. I'd never seen her wearing it before.

"Deeks? Why are you staring at me?" she asked, curious.

 _Should I tell her I know that she's wearing my birthday present?_ "Ehm.. it's just, well, you look, you look beautiful, Kens," I said, looking down.

She stopped in her tracks. I looked to her to see her reaction. She was blushing and the tension was about to explode. "Wanna go without shoes, Fern?" I asked and she looked down before laughing.

"Didn't you write in one of your magazines that it's the new trend to not wear shoes, Shaggy?" She said, belying her words as she slipped into her black heels.

"Ready, Shaggy?

"You just rhymed, Kens. That's adorable." I smiled at her.

She laughed and returned my smile. "Thank you, Deeks."

I knew what she meant. "Always. Now, my lady, are you ready to hit the floor?" I asked and offered my arm to her.

She took it. "Sure thing, Mister," she said, laughing.

* * *

I parked my car near the club so we only had to walk for a minute.

I jumped out of the car and wanted to open her car door again but she kind of slammed it into my face. "Ouch. Good way to knock a guy out, Kens."

"Oh my, are you okay, Deeks? I'm sorry. I didn't know that you wanted to do that again, and you know I can take care of it alone. Why did you do that anyway?" she said while bringing my head up to meet her eyes and stroking my cheek. "Does anything hurt?"

I leaned into her touch. "Nothing hurts, I'm okay. Guess I wanted to be a gentleman." I said smiling at her shyly.

She gave me that cute look I adored. "Deeks, you don't have to do that. I know you're a good man."

"But I wanted to and I still want to do it."

She thought for a moment. "Okay, what about I get back in the car and close the door and you open it, like you wanted to."

"Now you're just giving me that out of pity. Nope, let's go. I'll do it the next time we're going out," I said, and took her arm while closing the door.

"Next time," she murmured. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I put one arm around her shoulders and wanted to touch her hair but I pulled back when she threatened me. "If you touch it, you're gonna be in pain, Shaggy.

"Way to ruin the moment, Kens," I laughed, but still kept my arm around her when we entered the club.

* * *

"Next round is on me," Callen said, and got up to get the beers.

Sam and Callen were sitting at one end of the table, next to Hetty. I was sitting on the other end with Kensi next to me. Nell and Eric were between us and Sam. The night was fun, we were laughing and chatting about everything. Sam told us about his kids and their school musical and things Callen always had to do for them.

We all had our own little conversations and right now I was talking to Kensi about Monty. "Admit it Kens, that mutt is awesome and you love him," I said to her. "I have to admit, I find your companion is a sweetie, but he's not awesome. I mean, he gets into the water and then jumps out when the water hits him!"

"Kensi, Kensi, Kensi. That dog knows when it's good to go into the water, just like his daddy. His mommy can't see that." I smirked.

"Deeks, I'm not his mommy and you know that." she said but tried to hide her smile by looking away.

"Kens?" I said, and waited until she looked me in the eyes. "Maybe you don't want to see it, but you're the only woman he sees regularly and you do the same things I do. You even give him treats you think I don't know about and you brought him a new pillow for his bed. You are his mommy." I was being brave now and laid my hand on her waist where no one could see it and pulled her a little bit closer. She panicked at my gesture at first, but relaxed as she noticed that no one saw it, so she leaned even closer. We smiled at each other for a few moments.

Pushing my luck, I said something I knew I would regret. "You know, I think it hurts. I didn't recognize it earlier but now, ouch, it's hurting," I said, making a serious face.

She looked guilty now and asked softly, "Where does it hurt, Deeks?" I didn't answer her but showed with my finger where it supposedly hurt. I pointed with my finger to the corner of my mouth. She shrugged with her shoulder, laughed, and then pinched me in my hips. I jumped and that caught the team's attention.

"What's with you, Deeks?" Nell asked.

"Uhh, you know, I got a cramp suddenly and that, ehh, was my reaction. No need to worry, guys," I said, panicked and hiding my arm as well as possible.

Kensi laughed loudly and teased me. "You looked like a girl there,  _Kiki_."

* * *

The club was crowded by now and the music was getting better and better. We had a few rounds behind us, but none of us were drunk. Hetty disappeared a few minutes ago because she said she had a "meeting."

Everyone except Kensi had bought a round, so Kensi had to go now and we had to let go of each other. I didn't move my hand, it would have caught unwanted attention neither of us wanted. When she came back, Kensi sat herself even closer to me but still remained friendzone-ish, so the guys wouldn't suspect anything.

"Deeks, I think I found your perfect girl for the night," Callen said.

 _Damn. Should I act on it?_  Keeping my arm around Kensi, I answered. "Huh? Where is she?"

 _Wrong move. I knew I should have said something else._ I noticed Kensi pulling away after what I said, but I tightened my arm around her. She pinched me and I let go of her as I jumped. "Don't," I told her in a low voice, but she acted like she didn't hear it. "We need new ones. I'm buying." Kensi said and went.

"8 o'clock, the blonde one with the black mini." I looked to her but already knew I don't want to have anything to do with her.  _Because I already found the girl I wanted to spend the night with._

"Thanks for that, but no. I mean, look at her. Extensions and too much makeup on her face. Although I have to say, she has legs to die for," I said, and cursed myself at the same time because Kensi heard only the last thing and slammed the bottles on the table. "Maybe you should talk to her then," she said. "I'll go dancing. Anyone wanna join me on the dance floor?"

"I'm in," Nell answered. "Eric, too." I stood up to let them out and looked to Kensi but she'd already turned her back to me.

"I'm coming after the beer." I gestured to the bottle and sat down again.

"What did you do to your partner, Deeks?" Sam asked and smirked. "Ate her donut or what?" Callen laughed.

"No, maybe she just didn't want to hear you talking about that football game anymore."

* * *


	2. Coming home

I watched her dancing for a while, while keeping casual conversation with Sam and Callen.

"I think he found his girl, G," Sam said, and gestured to me. "Who is it, Deeks?"

"Not gonna tell you, you'll just scare her off."  _Right. As if._ Both laughed.

"I think you'll manage that alone, Loverboy."

"I know. Guys, I'm gonna go dancing, too. You coming?"

They looked at each other and Callen answered, "Nah, somebody needs to watch the table."

I laughed. "Yeah, must be that."

I slowly danced my way over to Kensi but didn't do anything for a while. I saw guys approaching her but she rejected them.  _That's a good sign, but she could still do the same for me._

The DJ started a much slower song now, like it was my cue to try my luck. My hands slowly went to her waist. She started to pull away but, showing my strength, I pulled her back into my chest and whispered in her ear. "Hi, Fern."

"Go away, Deeks," she said, angry.

"That's not gonna happen anytime soon, Kens." I still had my head against her neck. "I let go before, I'm not doing it again," I said, to convince her that she's the one I want to be with tonight.

"Still," she said, but belied her words by leaning herself against my chest.

* * *

**Callen POV**

"Look," I said to Sam as I nudged him, "seems like Deeks found his girl. Who would have thought it would be Kensi?" I asked, smirking.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, right, G. Give me the money."

"They're just dancing, Sam. Nothing's happened yet."

"You think being partnered with you that long has made me lose my skill to observe, huh?" Sam said, laughing. "They didn't hide their actions very well. Even Eric would have noticed their actions under the table."

"Damn, here I thought you were too distracted," I said, laughing and handing him the money.

"By who?" Sam asked, checking his phone.

"Me." He laughed, but was already answering his phone. He gestured to me he wanted to get out of the booth to talk to Michelle, so after he went outside I did the only thing I could pass time with - watching Deeks and Kensi.

Sipping on my drink, I watched them dancing. He was hugging her from behind and she was grabbing his hands possessively to tell every other female being in the club that he's hers and they shouldn't try anything. He must have told a very good joke, because Kensi was laughing hysterically.

* * *

**Deeks POV**

"After that, I took Eric's phone and computer and hid them and he was like a lost puppy," I said, recounting a story about a day with Eric in the park watching his friend's kid. "He was looking lost and sad and oh, somehow Keith managed it that Eric sat down in a dog pile and he didn't even notice until his jeans were wet, dirty and no longer odorless." Kensi laughed hard after that and couldn't do anything about it.

"God, that kid is badass," she said with amusement in her voice.

"Just like my girl," I laughed, but yelped shortly after because she punched me in the ribs.

"Your girl?" she asked, turning around and smirking.

"My girl," I said, smirking back and pulling her closer again. "You even wear something that I used to wear and own, so that title is about right." She blushed after I busted her little secret. "You're distracting, but I can still notice things." I grinned and kissed her cheek. "You're cute when you're speechless."

"The guy I see behind you is cute," she teased. "I think I'll take my chance and dance with him." She pulled out of my arms and began walking in the guy's direction, but I caught her arm and she turned around, looking at me. "Kens," I whispered, "don't."

Kensi laughed. "Why not? I'm yours, aren't I?" she teased. "So where's the harm in it?"

"Well," I chuckled, "I wanna dance with you right now and I don't plan on joining the two musketeers anytime soon."

She laughed and patted my cheek. "Poor baby." Kensi said and walked away from me.

"That calls payback, Fern," I screamed after her.

* * *

**Callen's** **POV**

"Well, looks like she found someone who could dance better," I said when Deeks came back with 3 beer bottles and sat down on his side of the table again.

He looked annoyed by my sentence. "Hahahah, thanks for the reminder. Well, at least I have beer and you two beautiful chatterboxes with me to make a party out of it."

"Yeah, now that's a great joke, Deeks," Sam said, "what do you want us to do? Talk about some dog memories we have?"

"Now that you mention Monty, he did a pretty funny thing last week at the beach," I saw him smiling as he took a sip of his beer, "I was surfing like every other day after going to my lovely work and I was talking to some buddies about the newest surf magazine,and suddenly I see him running along the beach stealing bikini tops from a number of women. He's like my little wingman." By now he was laughing and I guessed that the story was pretty hilarious to witness.

"I went back to every woman to apologize and without trying, just showing my gorgeous locks and body, I scored like 3 numbers."

Ok, pretty good. Even Sam began to laugh. "Well, you're wrong about your looks, but Monty is really a smart dog."

"Ha, You complimented Monty. I need to tell him that," Deeks said, joking.

"Now, I need another beer," Sam said and stood up and left me and Deeks alone.

"So.. what was that earlier?"

"What was what earlier?" he asked, confused.

"Well, you two dancing together, holding hands, laughing together?"

"Oh, that, I told her how I tried to drug you two," he joked. "No, we were just... having fun together."

"That's good for you."

"Yeah, maybe," he said and looked around the club again, searching for Kensi again.

* * *

_Really? I talk to Sam and Callen for a minute and a guy hits on her? Well, who can blame the guys who try, she's a hot woman._

"I think she doesn't want this guy to dance with her, so I'm gonna go rescue her," I said and began to get up.

Callen looked at her and smirked. She was enjoying herself and really didn't look a bit annoyed. "Sure you looked at the right woman?" he says, laughing, "but yes, Deeks, rescue the damsel in distress," he says, chuckling.

I walked over to where Kensi and the guy, who looked like a firefighter, were dancing. She saw me and grinned sheepishly. I approached her and took her hand, bringing her to me.

"Hey princess, whatcha doing there?" It was getting late and more people had arrived and it was crowded by now, so people were standing very close together.  _Just like me and Kensi._

"Your boy is at home and waits for you to come home and give him food and you still dance your ass off? Duh!" I said, grinning at her, then looking at the man, who looked pretty confused. "You have a kid?" he asked, shocked.

Before she could answer, I did. "Yep, she does and I am the daddy of the little guy. We're out with colleagues, so her mum is babysitting him. This little rule-breaker said one more dance and now we're at the fourth song or so," I said, smiling proudly at tellingsuch a good lie and laughing as I saw her shooting me glares.

"That's crazy. I'm out," the guy said and turned around, already in search of another dance partner.

"You're an idiot," she said, laughing before she hit me. "Did you see the look on the guys' face? Hilarious," she said, laughing more and leaning against me for support.

"I know," I said, watching her. "It's so much fun to tell people about Monty as our kid," I said, chuckling with her.

"Another beer?" Kensi asked after she smiled at me.

"Why not."

* * *

"I think I should head home. Monty didn't see me much, so I'm gonna spend some time with my buddy tonight," I said with a yawn and stood up. "You ready, Kens? You said you wanted to see Monty, so why not spend some quality time with your handsome partner as well?" Everybody began to laugh.

"Yeah, in your dreams," Kensi said but put her jacket on. "Night, guys."

"Night," Sam said, while talking to Michelle again.

"Have fun, lovebirds," Callen said, chuckling.

I turned to him and grinned. "You bet."

Kensi grabbed my arm and dragged me away from them. "Eager to see Monty, huh?" I said, opening the door for her before I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

She turned around and grinned too. "You bet."


	3. Monty

"Monty, guess who's here?" I yell while opening the door.

I put her jacket and my hoodie away and already can see Monty running to us, jumping up and down and showing his excitement.

Kensi had already knelt down and begins to pet him, getting wet kisses in return.

"Urgh, Monty, don't give her kisses," I say, while getting a beer for both of us.

"Nah, it's okay, Deeks. You missed me, huh? I missed you, too," she says, petting him one last time before letting herself fall into the couch, but not before turning on the TV. She puts her feet onto the table in front of the couch, grabs the beer out of my grip and gets comfortable, like she owns the place or at least belongs to the furniture or the owner. Kinda domestic.

 _Well,_ _unofficiall_ _y she does,_ I think.

I realize I've been smiling, maybe the brightest I have in a while, without realizing it. And I must be smiling like like an idiot, cause although some crappy reality show she likes to watch airs at the moment, she's turned to me and is watching.

"Why are you smiling?" she asks, curious.

I let out a chuckle. "Am I not allowed to smile in my own apartment, Kens?" I say, still smirking.

"That wasn't a smile, that was a very crappy, big happy smile and you could have scared kids away with it," she says, chuckling, "Imagine yourself on Halloween, standing in a dark-ish corner, waiting for kids to come by. Hilarious!" she says, laughing happily.

I laugh at that, too. "Well, they wouldn't even get to me, 'cause the laugh you sometimes pull is the most terrifying thing I know. You, dressed as a sexy witch and that laugh, that would be brilliant."

We lock eyes a second later and begin a staring contest, which lasts 30 seconds until either of us starts laughing.

"We'd make a pretty good pair, huh?" she says, chuckling.

"I think we're already are a pretty awesome team," I say, smiling at her, putting the hair that fell into her face behind her ear, letting my hand lingering on her cheek longer than needed.

"Hi," she says sweetly.

"Hi," I reply, smiling like an idiot and caressing her cheek tenderly. She's moved closer to me through our conversation and our thighs are already touching. Deciding he was being left out, Monty comes running to us and jumps in my lap, causing me to break the contact with Kensi and fall back into the cushions with Monty on my chest.

"Funny dog, huh?" I say, laughing."What's up? You wanna have a snuggle session with daddy?" I say, while getting back up. Monty automatically gets comfortable on both of our laps, his paws and head on Kensi's and the rest on mine.

"Best of both worlds, huh?"

The chuckles of Kensi stop me from talking more with him. "I bet he has enough of your babbling and has decided to stay with me," she says, sticking her tongue out and scratching Monty behind his ears.

"Nah, I think he not only missed daddy, but also mommy pretty much after a night clubbing," I say laughing, reminding us both of the funny but awkward chat with the guy in the club.

* * *

"I'm starving, Deeks," she says, eyes still on the TV, but the smirk is directed at me.

I get my phone and have already dialed the number of the pizza service, where we always order our food. "How did I know that sentence would come sooner or later," I say, laughing.

The pizza arrives thirty minutes later and I put them on plates, before getting another beer bottle for the both of us. She eagerly takes her plate from me and begins to eat. "Slow down, tiger," I say, teasing her, "there's more than enough for that monster of yours."

She replies between bites. "No.. monster.. idiot."

She finishes her pizza in less than five minutes and searches through the channels to find something to watch, but changes back to the old one, watching reality shows again.

"Can we please watch something else? I ask, annoyed but also amused about the ridiculous things that the people are doing, "I'm getting a headache from all the intellectual talk on this show," I say sarcastically.

"Deeks, it's 11:25. Which movie just started, please tell me?"

"Well, there's this thing called DVR and I happen to have a few movies on it, too." We look for a few minutes and settle with a romantic comedy.

I disturb the silence after a while. "Pretty good, huh?" I say. "Yes, now shh," she shushes me. She's changed her position and to anyone else it wouldn't seem like she's got closer, but she's leaning slightly into me, Monty on our laps all the time.

After a while I watch Kensi being all domestic in my home, rubbing Monty's fur slightly the whole time. After the whole night we just had and the fact that she's wearing my chain, I do something I normally wouldn't, although I had the chance to before because that wasn't the first time we were that close.

I get more comfortable and lift the hand that was on Monty around her and place my arm around her shoulders, slightly pulling her closer. I was sure I'd get at least a little punch, but all she does is snuggle in closer. She wraps her left arm around my waist and holds a bit of my shirt on the other side, the whole time keeping an eye on the sleeping Monty, cautious not to wake him up.

* * *

We both agree that the movie was pretty good and watch another one. Halfway through I look at Kensi and see she's fallen asleep on my shoulder.

_She looks peaceful and really beautiful, like she could never hurt_ _any_ _one._

Monty wakes up and looks at me before jumping from the couch and to the front door, grabbing his leash. I guess it's gonna be a night walk. I quickly stand up and begin to wake Kensi.

"Hey, princess," I say, quietly, "wake up, beautiful. The couch isn't comfortable and I don't think you wanna sleep in that dress."

She squirms and opens her eyes. "Time?" she just says.

"Ehm.. it's about 2:15," I reply and can't even finish the sentence before getting shoved away by Kensi, who gets up quickly.

"I need to go home. We're on call tomorrow and I-," she rambles, trailing off.

"Kensi, you know you can stay here. We both have our phones here and I still have some clothes of yours here from the last movie night."

"Are you sure? I'll take the couch, it's not as bad as you think," she says, smiling a little shyly.

"Don't be stupid. You know where you belong," I answer honestly, "especially after tonight," I say, smiling back at her and slowly getting closer again, caressing her sides when my hands come to rest on her waist.

She closes her eyes and enjoys the sweet touches, the whole time having a knowing smile on her face. "You're coming with me?" she whispers.

As if on cue, Monty barks at me and is getting restless. Kensi looks in his direction and sees why I haven't already taken her to my bedroom. She chuckles before answering herself. "Go, take him out and come back before the night ends," she says, slowly walking away before adding, "and if I wake up with a wet tongue licking my ears, I'm gonna kill you!" The last thing I hear before the door to my bedroom shuts is her laughing happily.


	4. Good Night

_She chuckles before answering herself. "Go, take him out and come back before the night ends," she says, slowly walking away before adding, "and if I wake up with a wet tongue licking my ears, I'm gonna kill you!" The last thing I hear before the door to my bedroom shuts is her laughing happily._

* * *

I used the shortest way and walked faster than ever to get back as soon as possible. Monty wasn't the friendliest dog tonight and needed longer than the other walks.

Now I lean against the door frame of my bedroom and watch Kensi sleep peacefully. She sleeps like she always has - like a starfish. She's taking advantage of my whole bed and I can't risk my life waking her up now. She is wearing one of my sweatshirts, the one from LAPD with my name written on the back.  _She really looks good in it._

He hair is all over the place and I can't really see her face. I walk into the room and get my sleep pants and go into the bathroom to make myself ready for the night. I brush my teeth and change my clothes before putting them in the bin for the washer.

I can hear her moving around before hearing her voice. "Come to bed, Shaggy."

"Are you still awake, Princess?" I ask, standing in the door frame again.

She rolls her eyes before answering, "No, I'm sleeping, can't you tell?"

"You looked pretty cute when I arrived, Kiki," I state when I come out of the bathroom, "snoring like a man," I add and chuckle.

She pouts and hits me when I get close enough. "I don't snore."

"Nah, you really don't. You just look really adorable; very comfortable, like you own the place," I answer and smile.

She looks down for a few moments to cover her blush. "Maybe I feel pretty comfortable here," she whispers.

"You gonna make room for me?" I ask, chuckling, "I really like my bed, too."

She moves to the right side and smirks up at me. "Here you go," she says, laughing.

"Really Kens, the left side? You know I can't sleep that well on this side!"

She laughs again and lies on her back. "Maybe I'll be good and share the right side with you," she says, smiling.

* * *

I climb on the bed and sit down on the left side, facing her. "Monty has to sleep in the living room tonight, I want you all for myself," I tell her, my head resting on one of my hands-closer to her already. I see her eyes widening a bit at my honesty, but she soon smiles sweetly up at me and lays her hand on my cheek, caressing it with her thumb.

"And what do you wanna do now?" she whispers, looking into my eyes.

I keep quiet for a few minutes before answering. "I really wanna kiss you right now. And after that I wanna do it again and then I wanna talk to you."

She chuckles at me. "Then what are you waiting for, Marty?" she asks and smiles at me, pulling me down slightly.

"Prepare yourself to be amazed," I answer, grinning before closing the gap and kissing her.

We break the kiss after a few minutes. "Wow," she only says, before giving me another kiss.

"Eager much, are we?" I say, smirking.

She just grins and lays back down, facing the ceiling. "That just happened," she says, smiling again.

"Guess so," I say, grinning just like her. "Best night ever," I say and kiss her again.

"Marty..," she moans when I begin to kiss her neck, "you said you wanted to talk."

I pull back and kiss her nose. "I got carried away, sorry, " I say and add, "I didn't plan on it."

"You can't tell me you don't do one night stands!" she says, chuckling at me.

"Not with a woman I want to spend my life with," I say in a low voice. "and for the record," I say, grinning, "I've kinda had a dry spell for some months now."

"You ruined it with the last sentence, Deeks," she answers and I can see her blush, "And you let me deny you that easy?"

"Think about the first sentence again, Kens," I tell her and watch her remembering it and see her smile after a few moments, "It's not hard to do it. I think about the outcome and it's worth it. Because you're the only girl in the world for me," I say, smiling.

"Deeks, stop it," she says.

"Why should I?" I say, confused.

"You want me to be red like a tomato?" she says, laughing.

"It sure looks good on you," I reply, "because you look like that because of me." I flash her a grin.

* * *

"Kens, you gonna share the right side?" I ask her after a few minutes of talking about everything and nothing.

She moves a bit so she's facing me again. "I don't know, were you a good boy tonight?" she says, laughing.

"Is this Christmas or what?" I answer, chuckling. "Good boy, bad boy. I guess I was pretty kind tonight," I say, smiling. "You're lying in my bed, getting the right side of the bed, you used my body to snuggle and to keep yourself warm and you know I really wanna have you close to me."

She smiles at me and moves up to kiss my cheek and my nose and than my lips before standing up. "Lay down," she says, smiling.

"Wha-?" I begin to ask while moving, but get my answer when she lays her head on my chest, along with her hand. "It's better this way," she murmurs, before kissing my chest.

"I'm tired, Deeks," she whispers to me.

"Than let's go to sleep," I reply and kiss her head.

"Night, Marty," she says, kissing me again.

"Good night, Kensi," I whisper, before falling asleep quickly.  _And my dream tonight is about Kensi, myself, and a little girl with curly brown hair._


	5. Welcome home

**Kensi's POV**

I open Marty's door to be greeted by Monty awaiting both of us, though it's only me tonight.

"Hey buddy," I say, kneeling down to scratch him behind his ears, "You wanna take a walk with me?"

He just looks at me, like he's analyzing me before nudging my hand, which is already holding his leash. "No, I won't believe what daddy told me. No, I won't. You can't understand me!"

As if disagreeing with me, he barks and runs to the door.

"Guess I have to be paranoid," I murmur to myself. I put the collar on him and connect it with the leash and close the door behind me, before turning right to take him to the beach, the only place both of us are content.

Deeks got called back by LAPD five weeks ago and had to leave the day after. I brought some clothes, cosmetics and other things I usually need over to the house and have lived in it with Monty ever since.

It sure could be mine, too, by now. Everywhere, literally everywhere, you can see my shirts or his shirts lying on the floor or on the couch. LAPD hasn't told us anything except that he's okay and that the operation's proceeding as planned.

But they can't tell us when it will be over. That's on Deeks and his skills.

We get to the beach and I free Monty and let him run. He keeps running up and down the beach, looking at the water, searching for Deeks.

"Monty, Daddy's not here," I tell him and he runs back to my side after recognizing my voice. "He's playing superman again," I add with a chuckle. I walk a bit further and sit down on the sand after finding a quiet place, putting some distance between me and the other people on the beach.

For years I haven't felt jealousy by just watching couples holding hands, kissing each other on the beach or somewhere else. Sure, I always dreamed about doing it with a guy, but it never took over my vision, it just appeared on the edge for a few minutes. But since I had the chance with Deeks, or rather had him for myself for a bit over a week, I always feel jealous when I see couples who aren't separated because of their jobs.

I miss him. Even the guys have taken notice of it by now and occasionally give me a Twinkie to lighten my mood when I'm mourning my partner's and boyfriend's absence at work. Nell took me out a few times, but in the end we went back to my apartment and watched a movie or two, drinking beer and eating ice cream.

**Deeks POV**

"Where am I?" I ask myself as I enter the house. This place looks like a bomb went off.

Monty's exhausted by now and uses my lap as his pillow to take a quick nap. I continue stroking his fur and watching the sunset, while checking for messages every few minutes.

"Maybe your daddy will come home soon, I'm fed up with takeout and pizza. Don't get me wrong, you mutt, I love you and our cuddle sessions, but Mommy wants Daddy back, so that he can cook for her again," I say and add, "and it would be nice to have some response to my sentences, too."

The only answer I get is him lifting his head before turning around so I can stroke his belly.

"You're one loveable mutt, you know that?" I ask, chuckling.

As night finally arrives, I decide to go back to his apartment. On our way I get myself this really delicious burger and, against my better judgement, a fish taco, because Deeks got me hooked on these after I agreed to try them a few weeks ago.

We walk home a different way, taking a few minutes more, but since I've got nowhere to be and nothing to do, I don't mind it. It's rather relaxing, just having Monty by my side and nothing in my mind. Quite peaceful minutes.

The same thing that welcomes me when we get home.

Home. It's what it feels like to be whenever I'm there, with or without him in it. I'm getting soft on him. I have mushy-girly thoughts because of the one and only Marty Deeks.

Rounding a corner I see that the living room light is still on. I'm sure I turned everything off when I left, but I'm not sure anymore. Securing my gun, I walk closer and suddenly see a figure in the room. I want to run into the apartment and face the intruder but a mop of blonde hair stops me in my tracks. Could it be him?

He turns around slightly and my jaw drops. "Deeks," I whisper. Monty notices something is off and nudges me out of my daydream. "Monty," I say quietly, so that Deeks won't be able to her me, "Daddy's here," I tell him, excited. "Let's surprise him."

Monty goes to the door and waits for me and when Deeks walks into the kitchen I open the door and can only add a quick order, which comes out more as a laugher than a "Catch him, buddy."

I walk into the apartment as well and get rid of my shoes before joining the welcome home party in the kitchen. The scene that hits me when I walk in is rather cute. Deeks is sitting on the floor with Monty on his lap licking his face and whining slightly out of happiness.

It's like I am not there. Before he can spot me I snap a picture and immediately put it as my screen saver, before saying anything.

"And all I get is a bark and some cuddles when I move to the couch," I tell him, smirking at him. He looks up when he hears my voice and an even bigger smile appears on his face.

"Hey princess," he says.

"Hi partner," I reply, "long time no see." I kneel down in front of him and scoot closer. "Be happy I saw your mop flying around, otherwise it wouldn't look clean anymore."

He chuckles. "It looks more like a bomb went off in here. That wouldn't have made much difference," he says and takes my face between his hands.

I throw my punch faster than he can act and hit the right spot.

"Nice welcome home, by the way."

"Ahh," I say, faking my worry, "did I hurt you? Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"That would be an excellent idea, Kensalina," he answers and waits, "but I think I found a better place for your lips," he tells me in a whisper, moving closer.

"Mhh," I agree, feeling his breath on my face, "Yeah, wanna tell me the place?"

He shakes his head and begins kissing his way to my ear. I didn't notice it before but feeling him this close to me, after more than a month absence, doubles my butterflies and feeling his stubble on my skin gives me goosebumps.

"I'd rather show you," he whispers and kisses me on my lips.


	6. Undercover

Dancing for myself always makes me feel happy and peaceful. I don't need parties to dance, I'll just turn on some soft tune at home and walk around dancing, sometimes singing the lyrics along with it.

It's always a magical moment for me.

I put distance between my life outside, the hurt and loss of people and turn all these things off. Instead I let my heart get filled with music I like.

I don't think much, I'm just by myself, I don't need to impress anyone. I can be who I really am.

It's the same with baths.

Candles, foam, romantic feeling and music. These two combined means I get to relax big time.

So that's what I'm doing now after the case and t-

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Kens. I never thought it would be this hard to watch you. I shouldn't have reacted that way," Deeks interrupts my thoughts from beside me.

"You're right. Don't ever do that again, ever. You could have gotten yourself fired. Why did you do that, w-why?" I ask, broken.

"Didn't you see and feel where he touched you and how he did it. He caused you a bruise, Kens. It's still visible and something triggered me and I just couldn't help myself."

"Don't do that again, don't ever do something that stupid again, you hear me?"

"I'll try, Kens. That's the only thing I can promise you," he says to me, holding out his little finger to shake mine. I chuckle and shake his finger.

We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just listening to some classical music and playing with each other's fingers and sharing quiet laughter.

"I heard what you said to Monty when we were at the beach a few days ago ... mommy," he whispers in my ear, occasionally kissing my neck and shoulders in-between words.

I turn my face around to look at him, while drawing small patterns on his neck. "Really?"

"Yeah," he replies, "I was coming out of the water when you told him to bring mommy the frisbee."He slides further into the bath and lets some more warm water in. He brings my back to his chest and begins to massage my shoulders a little and I moan, because I can feel my muscles loosening."It crossed my mind once and I couldn't stop thinking that it's what I am," I tell him, smiling and leaning my head back against his chest before turning my face around to kiss his jaw, "and I like how it sounds."

He looks at me and smiles, before kissing my nose. "I can't wait to hear someone calling you that." Blushing, I turn my face away and close my eyes. "Me neither, Marty," I murmur.

**Deeks' POV Flashback—One day earlier**

We went to a club - again. It was some high-end club and our job was to find the one person who was behind the death of a marine. We entered the club separately. Kensi went as Beatrice Houston, a woman who works as a marine, just like the woman. She wore a short navy blue dress which had some see-through stripes in the stomach area and on the back.

I went under as my old alias Tim, but wearing a suit this time.

She really looked seductive, no disagreeing there. But seeing all the men checking out my girl got my anger and jealousy boiled up, and I wasn't allowed to show it. We found our suspect, Adam Hayes, using his picture, so Kensi went in his direction, stopping at the bar for a few minutes before some guy talked to her and guided her to Adam's table.

"Getting in this club with you was a bad idea, Princess. I wanna rip that guy's hand off that's lying on your thigh. This guy doesn't even know to tie a knot right and he thinks he can get the girl? Uh-uh, I don't think so. Especially if the girl's overprotective boyfriend is in the room, too, carrying a gun."

Kensi couldn't talk back to me, but she's good at her job, so she sent me her message through her words to Adam. "Yeah, I agree. Some guys are just jerks and think they need to control everything, even their girlfriends, but you're not one of that kind. You think and see, before you do anything."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to watch you and that creep some more tonight. Can't promise I'll shut up, though."

"Cut the jealous act, Deeks. She'll kick him if he touches her anywhere inappropriate and where she don't want to be touched," Callen told me from another table in the club."

Think about your words the next time, Callen.

"You know what Callen? When I did it, she very much enjoyed it," I told him, chuckling.

"Ugh, I will never get that image out of my head. Thank you, Deeks."

I heard Kensi and Sam silently chuckling through my earpiece.

"Maybe we should go somewhere… more private, Beatrice," the man had suggested. "Maybe, but what do you wanna do when we get there?" she asked seductively, leaning closer to him in the process.

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "I wanna show you something that will bring us both a lot of fun."

"Okay," she said and walked to one of the doors that led to a more private sector. "What is it?"

I watched him moving closer to her as they moved through the doorway while the three of us were moving to the door, too, without others getting suspicious. Once through, he made his move, grabbing both of her hands and pulling out a cord to bind them together behind her back so she couldn't do anything with them. He also payed attention to her legs, so she wouldn't get a chance to kick him.

"Something Lt. Carlson enjoyed very much, too, Marine. Sadly, she isn't here anymore," he said with sarcasm in his voice.

I saw him grabbing her by the arms harder than any of us liked, heard her catch her breath while she tried to get away from him.

"Stop moving, bitch, and walk."

After I heard that I started running to the door. "I got Deeks," I heard Sam say. Callen moved from the side and took out one of the bodyguards while I took the second. Sam waited and moved in right after I secured the other. We took both of them into the room while I called Eric to tell him to send some LAPD in to take them.

**Kensi's POV**

"Thank god," I murmured. Officers came in and took them, so Deeks moved to me to cut my bindings. "Looking good in that suit, Shaggy," I said, trying to lighten the mood and take the emotionless look off his face. I could see his mouth curling into a grin before it disappeared soon after.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he questioned me and moved his hands down my arms. I was about to nod when he got to the part that was a little bruised and I slighty moved away from his touch.

Anger appeared on his face and he stood up. "Dee-," I said but he was already out of the room, probably searching for the guy who did this to me.

I quickly stood up and followed him. His hair disappeared at the exit and as I ran out I could see him throwing a punch in Adam's face, who lost his balance for a few seconds but got it back only to be met with Deeks' fist again.

I got closer and moved between them to tear them apart. I laid my hands on his chest and made him look at me. "Marty, he's not worth it."

"I hope it hurts just as much," Deeks shouted at him and walked away as I followed.

"You saw what he did, right?" the man asked Sam and Callen.

"Callen, did you see anything?" Sam asked.

"Except these two hugging, no. Guys, what happened to his face?"

Everyone just shrugged and took them away, grinning.

"We should probably get out. The water's getting colder and my skin looks kinda weird, Kens," I say, chuckling.

She nods and stands up. "Agreed. I'm hungry now. I hope you got that ice cream I asked for. Did you?"

I shudder at the thought. "It's the most disgusting thing I ever tasted, but yeah, of course I did. I'm too afraid to meet angry Kensi."

"Hurry up, Marty, I want my ice cream and some trashy tv."

I laugh and move out of the bath. "On my way, princess."


	7. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day! I hope you enjoy.

"We should tell them soon," she says to me. I'm standing on the kitchen counter, wearing black jeans and white v-neck shirt.

Putting the lasagna in the oven I turn around and look at the clock to know when I have to take it out.

"Yeah? Don't you think they already know, Kensalina?" I ask, teasing her a bit. We've been careful at work, no PDA in the bullpen or when we're out questioning suspects and witnesses. But there's more than the bullpen in the mission. We've stole kisses in the shooting range, and in corners with no cameras. I'm guessing they already know about us.

"Deeks, I'm serious. We should tell them... officially at least," she tells me and grins, "I think you should tell Sam and Callen. You know, getting permission from my big brothers."

My eyes go wide. What will they do to me? Play it cool, Deeks. "Sure, Fern and what will you do? Eat Twinkies, while watching them castrate me? Nuh-uh, I don't think so," I tell her jokingly.

She stands up from my grey couch, swinging her hips. She comes closer and grabs my sides, sliding her hands under my shirt. "You're my shaggy in shining armor, that's what you wanted, right? Maybe we should just show them rather than tell them that we finally gave into our thing. Up for the challenge, Deeks?"

"Sometimes I'd like to have this brain-to-mouth filter, but yes, challenge accepted. What do you want to do, Kensalina?" I ask her, rather excited.

"No way, Fern. I never pictured you that dirty. Wait a moment, I did but I always imagined you doing another activity to get this sweaty," I tell her, chuckling.

It had been our lunch break and our turn to get it. We'd gone to a taco restaurant a few minutes away from the mission, so we'd walked and had some time alone. She's wearing my shirt today. You don't recognize it at all, but if you take a closer look at it, it's possible. I mean, it smells like me, too.

Holding the bag in one hand and Kensi's hand in the other, we're strolling back. "Ouch!"

She smirks and keeps walking. "Better learn from your mistakes Shaggy. One day...," she doesn't end the sentence, so I take guesses. "No, you wouldn't hurt Marty Jr., would you?" I say, terrified, "You may need him someday, you know? To conceive little Fernies and little Marty's."

She winks and pushes me against a house wall, making my black shirt dirty on the back, taking advantage of my confusion and pressing her lips on mine. One of her hands disappears in my hair, the others lies flat against my chest, over the spot where my heart is.

This seems to be her new favorite spot since we got together. Either it's her head or her hand. On the most nights when we go to sleep together, she places her head on my chest and listens to my heartbeats, before kissing my chest and falling asleep.

I always stay awake and watch over her in her sleep and ask myself every night how I got badass Kensi Blye to be mine and break down her walls completely. She's completely herself around me. And that's why I love her.

One hand, the one with our lunch, rests on her hips and the other softly strokes her cheek and pulls her closer. After what appears to be hours, we break apart and rest our foreheads against each other. "I love you, Kens." I whisper quietly.

She's at loss for a few seconds, but than a wide grin appears on her face and she gives me a quick peck before she repeats the words I've just spoken. "I love you, too, Martin Deeks."

"Say it again," I begin, "just don't say my full name. Just use Marty or Shaggy or whatever ridiculous name you have for me," I add.

She grins before she does what she's told. "I love you, Marty Shaggy Deeks."

A different voice, Callen's, cuts in. "Didn't you forget the Detective, Kens?"

I look to my left and see Sam and Callen standing there, arms crossed over their chests, looking amused at our shocked faces. I look to Kensi and see she's blushing.

"Do you want to tell us something?" Sam asks, like he's oblivious to what they've just seen. I laugh to myself and pull Kensi to my side, hugging her and kissing her head. "Well, how long were you standing there?"

"I don't know. What do you say, Callen?"

"Mhh, maybe since you moved that hand hanging and holding the bag to her hips."

Kensi's gotten over her shock by now and moves her face from her hiding spot against my shoulder to facing the two. "I guess you know everything then. Sam, you should ask Callen for the money he has to give you, since he lost the bet and I guess the same goes for our power twins, right?" she says with a smile as I reach into the bag of food.

"He's right, you know," Sam tells Callen while taking his taco from me. "So, I guess you're an item now?"

I nod, smile and look at Kensi. "Yes, we are."

"Congrats, guys, you deserve it."

It's the end of our work day and we've all packed our belongings. Kensi's just gone upstairs to Nell, because they're planning a girl's night soon. Sam and Callen are about to go but I want to talk to them for a moment.

"Hey Guys, can I get that brother talk now? I'm always looking behind me, because I think you're gonna jump and harm me."

They look at each other before nodding. "Come on, no one's at the gym and there's a mat," Sam says, joking.

The talk wasn't as scary as I thought. I'm pretty happy right now. They approved and gave me their blessing to be with their little sister.

I see Kensi walking down the stairs in my shirt and the jeans I like the most on her, wearing that beautiful smile.

"Hey," I say, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs, both of my hands on her hips and lightly stroking her sides with my thumbs.

"Hi," she replies and lays her arms on my shoulders.

I move in to kiss her, but before that can happen, someone appears.

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, may I talk to you for a second about your new circumstances?"


	8. Asking the Blye women

**A few months later**

Standing in front of your girlfriend's mother's house is pretty nerve-wrecking. I ring the door bell and wait for Julia to open the door. She already knows I'm coming, seeing as I called her a week prior, asking for a meeting.

My other half doesn't have an inkling, which is a rather good thing. Although she won't admit it, she's has the same rampant curiosity as me.

"Hey there, Detective," her mum welcomes me and brings me out of my thoughts, "nice to see you again," she adds with a smile.

My response is just as friendly. "Good morning Julia," I tell her, "I've got you something."

She steps aside and I walk into her house, giving her the lilies. "They're beautiful, thank you!"

I hop onto a bar stool and wait for her to finish her cooking project in progress. "I hope you're hungry. I won't talk to you if you don't let me feed you," she says, smirking.

Laughing and showing my agreement with a nod, I begin to talk. "I know it's just been a few months that Kensi and I have been together, but you know the feelings were there long before and I-"

"Marty," Julia says, laughing, "Why are you here?"

**Flashback**

We've gone into the gym and begun to spar, that way I can keep some defense in place for any bodily harm they may inflict-although sparring with Sam always means harm.

"You know I already know what you want to say, guys, because I'm a genius," I tell them smirking, defending the first attack of Sam. "I won't hurt Kensi, at least not intentionally. Our awesome relationship won't change the dynamic, and my love for you won't either."

I can see Callen laughing before feeling the sock to my thigh and the pain afterwards. "Okay, I probably deserved that."

"Hurt her and you won't know where your hair and other parts of your body went. I will cut them off slowly and with lots of pleasure," Sam threatens me.

"Well, that sounds really harsh," I say, imagining what he just described.

We train for another thirty minutes before conceding and walking into the showers, getting rid of our sweaty shirts. "If, you know, I want to pop the question in the future, do I have your approval?"

They look at each other, silently communicating, before looking back at me and grinning. "You better buy a good ring, Shaggy."

With that said, we all resume our locker room dynamic.

**End flashback**

"I want to have your permission to marry Kensi," I say her in a strong, not arguable tone. "She's my everything and I want to spend the rest of this adventurous life with my Ferny."

"Oh Marty, do you really think you have to ask for it? I was certain you'd sweep my little girl off her feet or, to say it in your words, off her surfboard when I first talked to you in person. You're the best man she can get."

"Oh wow, so you sure want this handsome face to marry your daughter and get beautiful kids?" I ask, smirking.

"Slow down, tiger. Put the ring on her finger first, Detective," she replies, grinning just as much.

"Aye aye, captain," I say saluting. "Thanks for the meal, Mrs. Feldman. Wait! Are these Lammhachsen, but the Moroccan way?"

"I see you're the one who cooks the meals."

"Have you ever tried one of your daughter's so-called meals? I don't want to die of food poisoning. I love her but she's not the best in the kitchen."

She sits down next to me and starts eating. "Do tell."

**3 weeks later**

"Where are you taking me, Deeks?" Kensi asks, almost freaking out. It's Saturday and our day off. We've continued our relationship in the last few weeks, spent time at each other's places, and had fun nights with our team. I've trained her well enough that she'll come with me to the beach almost every morning before work.

"To Heaven," I tell her cryptically and continue driving with a smirk on my face. Looking at my rather chic clothes, I begin to hope she'll like the surprise.

I see the donut shop and go left, so I can park in front of the house. "See. Already there, Sugarbear. No need to worry," I tell her chuckling, already seeing her mouth watering at the sight of the donut in the window.

"Come on Shaggy, let's get inside, I'm hungry!" she demands.

I only shrug my shoulders and nod before exiting the car, nervousness creeping in slowly. Only twenty feet away lies-hangs-my path to future, hopefully with her.

"What a gentleman," she says to me when I open the door.

"I'm always a gentleman, Kens."

"No, remember that teenage boy last week on the beach," she begins while walking into the store slowly, eyes still on me, "you didn't let him stand in front of you in the line at the taco track."

"Woah, I was thirsty AND you, milady, were the one who told him angrily to go, because you were that hungry. I gotta admit, that growling sound was pretty disturbing."

"Touché," she just grins and walks around, looking for her favorite flavors.

"Wow, this moment is historical. Kensi Blye using "touché" right. I'm so proud of you, Ferny," I tell her.

She isn't responding, though. We've reached the ones at the counter, where she usually gets her donuts from, but instead of just laying there they form the one question I've wanted to ask her for weeks.

Now's the time. I reach into my jeans pocket to get out the little box with a ring in it.

She's still looking at the scene in front of her: MARRY ME? is written there, using her favorite donuts to do it.

"Marty?" she asks in an unsteady voice and turns around, only to see me kneeling on one knee. Her eyes go wide and begin to water after she realises what's going on.

I smile at her encouragingly and begin my little speech. "My beautiful Kensi," I start, "you know I love you and that you're my very own Wonder Woman, just ten times prettier with all your courage and strength and devotion and passion about everything you do. You can make me laugh like no one else can and you love my little mutt just as much as I do. You're it for me Fern, that means there's no one else I'd rather spend my eternity with than you. So I will now repeat the words I already wrote over there with delicious donuts again. Will you marry me, Kensi Marie Blye?"

She smiles and pulls me up. "Yes, a thousand times yes," she whispers and pulls me into a kiss as soon as I put the ring on her finger. We keep kissing until we hear clapping from the counter. We look up and see the owner of the shop, her husband, and Sam and Callen standing there clapping and whistling.

"Well done, Deeks."

I got so caught up with our kiss that I didn't remember who was in this play. "Thanks, guys," I say and kiss the finger with the ring, before kissing her again. "Hungry, Sugarbear? I hear they've got some very tasty donuts here. I think the ones I put up there to ask you look very good and I paid for them already so why don't you start with them?"

"That's a good idea," she tells me, winking and grabbing two. One of them she instantly eats and the other she presses into my face, the chocolate covering my mouth and cheek. The others start laughing before grabbing another box of donuts to dig in.

"Thank you Kens, I was hungry, too," I tell her, laughing before pulling her in for another kiss after wiping away the flavor.

"I love you, Kensi," I whisper against her lips.


	9. Happiness

"Look at you, buddy. You look so good in that," I tell Monty in a voice solely reserved for talking to pets, "Who's looking rather cute in his very fluffy dog sweater?"

Monty's wagging his tail excitedly and barks at me, not caring about letting me smell what he ate this morning. "That's right, it's you, cutie pie!" I'm still at Deeks', finishing my breakfast without him. He went surfing with Eric around thirty minutes ago, leaving me in charge of his dog and household. Very bad idea. At least I only have to start the dishwasher.

I just put Monty in a garment for dogs. I don't plan on doing it ever again. It's not like dogs need clothes to keep warm. I mean, what's the purpose of the fur if not for keeping the dogs warm?

It's just for a special occasion. My way of telling Deeks something really exciting, regarding us and other plans for the future. Since Deeks is out I place my breakfast back onto the couch table, turn on the TV, and watch the news on ZNN. It's Saturday and our day off. No calls, at least I hope we won't get any. It'd really ruin my plan.

The weather's great, the sun is shining, and there's not a cloud hiding anywhere. I'm wearing a summer dress. It's light and feels amazing. It's white, a simple white dress, very Kensi.

Finishing my last pancake and the orange juice Deeks insists I drink, I put the items in the washer and start it. Piece of cake. I just need to finish my light makeup and tame my hair, which I've been wearing down and wavy more often now because Deeks loves it, before moving onto the plan.

"Miss me already, Sunshine?" Deeks says cheerfully, answering my phone call.

Hearing him is always a pleasure and is helping me calm down, no matter what's happening. "Nah, I enjoy my one-on-one time with my Monty," I say, teasing him, "I just wanted to tell you that I plan on appearing at the beach around lunch time. And spending time with my perfectly good partner on the beach sounds pretty great, so what do you say? Lunch date?"

"Sounds good. Same place like last time?" he asks me, and I can tell he's smiling even through the phone.

"Don't buy me the same thing like last time, Deeks. It was so disgusting."

I hear his laugh and quiet talking while waiting for his answer. A few seconds later I hear a few other laughs, probably belonging to the other guys he's surfing with.

"I wouldn't dare. I like myself intact and wouldn't risk anything," he says, still laughing quietly, "Is 11:30 good?"

"It's a date." It still sounds pretty awesome to say it without getting a snarky remark back from him. "I'm standing in that spare room of yours, remember? I think you should throw all the stuff out or at least put it somewhere else."

He thinks this time before he answers. "Why? We don't need that room. Your clothes will fit into half my closet and we can move out some of my furniture and put yours in but otherwise I don't think we need it."

"Do you want me to move in or not, Shaggy? I mean, did you look at my spare room? Some of my dad's things are in there I've never hung up, because I have no place. We maybe need a little room if we take work with us home or if someone needs to relax or be alone. Maybe put some fitness gadget in here. Would it be too much to ask?" I ask him, using a pretty please voice he can't resist.

"What do I get if I agree?" This man is wonderful. Once he knows what's happening, incentive is barely even needed.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I say, waiting and keeping the suspense up, "tonight."

"I think we can do it. Anything for my Fern. I'll see you later, princess. The guys wanna head back to the water. I love you."

"Love you, too." And with that, I hang up.

I'm sitting on the red blanket I brought with me, waiting for Deeks to come back from the taco truck he's gotten me obsessed with. Monty's playing at the shore with a stick he found laying there.

I'd gone straight to this spot, secure and not too crowded. Monty's still wearing the thing I put him in. Spotting Deeks walking over, I rearrange my dress and hair. Why am I even doing this? He sees my sleepy bedhead almost every morning.

"Hey there partner," he says and gives me my food before sitting down and kissing me.

"Did you have fun this morning?" I ask, keeping a straight face while noticing that Monty's trotting back to us. "Yeah, the waves were awesome but you have to join us again next time," he answers with a smile, putting down his food to greet Monty.

"Hey buddy, what's up? Show me what clothing your mommy put you in. What's does that say exactly? Soon-to-be-Daddy? Did you made a lady dog pregnant, you charmer?" he says, joking, but stops. "Wait, you can't. I went to the vet with you. So who's gonna be a dad..." he trails off, "...soon."

He then looks at me with searching eyes. "Me? Does this mean I'm gonna be a daddy and you got a little us inside of your belly?"

"Stop rambling, Shaggy. I don't know about any other man in my life I've spent time with in a bed except for Monty, and I'm pretty sure Monty's not the father. So, I think your guesses are right," I say, smiling and stroking his cheek, looking into the face of the man I love and who's my baby daddy and everything I ever dreamed of, "we are pregnant."

"This is amazing. You can't imagine how happy you make me, Kensi Blye." With those words, he kisses my face before moving to my belly to kiss it and having a quick chat with the baby.

I smile. "What's with my food? I wanna eat it. Mommy's hungry."

He comes back from his little trance but still can't wipe the grin off his face. "I'm pretty sure you're always hungry. Pregnant or not, but I don't wanna make you angry," he jokes with me, handing over the food.

We stay for a little while longer before heading home and celebrating it again... in a more active way.

**14 months later - Epilogue**

She's walking down the beach in a white dress again, only this time it means so much more. This day is the beginning of their new life together. A bond meant for decades to last.

It means she's his and vice versa, now also connected by name and by the golden band on both of their fingers. It's beautiful-the weather, sunny and blue, and the ceremony and what will follow.

Their little bundle of joy's sitting on Julia's lap, happily playing with the little bear he got from his Uncle Callen when he was born, while his daddy stands in front of all the guests waiting for his soon-to-be wife to stand next to him.

He's smiling and is watching her approach in awe. He can't take his eyes away from her, his beautiful Kensi, wearing a simple but beautiful dress. She's wearing her hair down with soft waves and few accessories-just a chain, a reminder of her childhood.

He takes her hand when she finds her place next to him and kisses her cheek and hand before turning to Hetty, their minister and the woman responsible for their happiness.

The vows are wonderful and very them. They're chuckling and looking at each other, throwing reserved smiles, smiles no one easily gets to see from them. The moment is really magical.

They are both creative people and don't like to be cliché. They all head back to the house they moved in to after Deeks wouldn't let it go. He wanted something that was them, so they bought a house near the beach with rooms for everyone.

It's very familiar, very comfy.

His father takes him out of her mother's arms when they arrive at the house and joins his wife again, lacing their fingers.

"There's my handsome little guy," she whispers quietly in his ear, while admiring his onesie designed as a suit. He's about to fall asleep and she lets him rest against her, but not without giving him a kiss on the forehead first.

They have a wonderful time with their family and he can't help but say her new name again and again. She's a Deeks now. Kensi Deeks. They enjoy their little moments they have during the day, tuning out everyone, just enjoying themselves. They share kisses and can't stop teasing each other, even on their wedding day.

Everyone who took part of this wonderful day got a glimpse of true and real love and celebrated one of their happiest times with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin


End file.
